1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support assemblies. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a bracket having overhanging support elements for supporting an electrical box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In construction of houses and buildings, it is quite common to have electrical boxes mounted to the walls or ceilings. These electrical boxes provide support and storage of various wiring devices, lighting fixtures, fans, and many other devices useful in a building. Electrical boxes also provide a space for electrical connections between the wiring device or fixture and the wiring of the building. These electrical boxes are normally attached to one or more structural supports, such as joists or studs. Often the electrical boxes include brackets for directly attaching the electrical box to the support member, while other electrical boxes are attached to a hanger or other support assembly which extends between a pair of adjacent structural supports.
There are various mounting assemblies which are currently used for supporting ceiling fans or other fixtures between a pair of structural supports. These assemblies are usually attached to the ceiling joists by a brace, a bar hanger or other suitable member extending between the joist. FIG. 1 is a bottom perspective view of an existing mounting assembly 10. The mounting assembly includes two elongated members 12 and 14 interconnected in such a manner as to telescopically extend. The elongated members include end mounts 16 and 18 located on opposing ends of the mounting assembly. The end mounts 16 and 18 typically extend perpendicular to the elongated members. An electrical box 20 is slidably attached to a bottom side 22 of the elongated members with a bracket 30. The bracket rests upon opposing lips 32 and 34. Between the lips is a longitudinally aligned slot 36.
The elongated members are expanded to engage adjacent structural supports or joists (not shown). The elongated members are expanded until the end mounts 16 and 18 frictionally engage the structural supports or ceiling joists. Other mounting braces may also include sharp prongs or teeth which are driven into the joists by force.
FIG. 2 is a top perspective view of the bracket 30 attached to the mounting assembly 10 of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a side view of the bracket 30 held within the mounting assembly of FIG. 1. The bracket includes edges 40 and 42 to lie within the slot 36 of the mounting assembly 10. The lips 32 and 34 bear the full weight of the bracket and electrical box 20. In one embodiment, one or more screws 50 are affixed to the bracket 30 and the electrical box 20. This embodiment provides a secure mechanism for attaching an electrical box to the mounting assembly. However, this bracket suffers from several disadvantages. Because the bracket is supported by the lips 32 and 34, the greatest stress is placed on the lips which are not the strongest portion of the mounting assembly. Because of the inherent weakness of the lips, the lips have a tendency to bend outwardly from each other when supporting a heavy weight for an extended period of time. In such a situation, when bearing heavy weights, the bracket deforms the mounting assembly a sufficient amount to cause the bracket to fall out of an interior 52 of the mounting assembly or to significantly weaken the structural integrity of the mounting assembly. Thus, the bracket reduces the weight which can be safely be supported by the bracket.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a mounting assembly having a bracket which bears weight in an area of the mounting assembly which is able to support greater weights. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.